Beach Day
by Kazuya-sama
Summary: For lack of a better idea for a title, we have Beach Day. Dun throw stuff at meh! This is random silliness, from after Tekken 4...but more or less based on Tekken Ball from T3. Humour, resurrections, suchlike. Read!
1. Family Ties And Fingernails

A/N: After playing Tekken Ball, I couldn't resist. This is a humour fic, but in my traditional writing style. Read it carefully, I don't let humour jump out of the page very often…keep your eyes open. But most importantly, enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. If I did, Jin, Kazuya and Hwo-chan would have a few issues with my clinginess.

Warning: Mild character bashing. Live with it. 

***

Beach Day

It had turned out to be a beautiful day after all. Jin Kazama casually glanced over to the man lying in the sand next to him on a beach towel, smiled softly, and returned to gazing lazily at the sparse fluffy white clouds drifting across the sky like sails on the harbour. Since it was the middle of summer, the beach was fairly crowded, but still pleasant all the same.

It was a miracle he actually managed to drag his father all the way out here for a day of doing absolutely nothing. Ever since he'd learned of Kazuya's true nature, and had decided to latch onto him and spend the 'quality time' with him neither of them had a chance to when he was younger, Jin had realised his father was a workaholic. He'd rather be organising the Zaibatsu business at midnight than sitting back reading, or just relaxing. He could never figure out why, either. He'd always found business frustrating and stressful, but somehow, the older Mishima seemed to almost find it relaxing and possibly even entertaining.

At any rate, it had taken a lot of effort to convince him he needed a holiday. That he needed to throw the work suit aside for a day and grab the sunnies and boardies, and get a much needed tan. After days of suggestion, nagging, begging, pleading, and almost getting down on his hands and knees, finally Jin succeeded. And now here they were, father and son, enjoying some much needed relaxation.

Kazuya sat up a moment and dusted some of the fine white sand off his muscular arms. The figure-hugging white Singlet he wore over his toned upper body was relatively free of sand, despite the earlier fiasco with young children and buckets full of sand. His black board shorts, however, were still covered in the stuff, since they were slightly damp from a water fight, also from earlier, and the same group of kids. He pulled off his sunglasses a moment, and threw them aside, on top of the pile of belongings beside Jin.

"I don't understand how you can just lie around all day, Jin. This is boring."

Jin rolled his auburn eyes and smiled softly. "It's called relaxation."

Kazuya rolled his ebony eyes, almost as if he was imitating Jin's gesture, and drew his knees up to his chest, draping his arms over them. "It's not my idea of relaxation."

Jin looked almost disappointed. He had always loved going to the beach and just fudging around, and doing it with the one person he cared about most was the best sort of day's vacation he could think of. 

Kazuya seemed to almost sense Jin's change of mood, and smiled softly, before lying back down. "But since you asked me to come out here, I suppose it can't hurt to lie around a little longer." He'd rather be training, finishing off a few business reports, or at least walking around and physically doing something. Whenever he didn't keep active, he'd always found his mind drifting off and thinking about things he didn't particularly want to think about. Like his past, for instance. His father's abuse and torturing, being burned alive in the mouth of a volcano, and having to remember all of it over again after being put back together by the G-Corporation. He shook his head about and closed his eyes, trying to force the thoughts from his mind. It was making him thoroughly uncomfortable.

***

Christie looked up from her beach chair, and raised a brow above the top of her shades. Eddy was standing over her, as sternly as ever, holding a tall, colourful drink in each hand.

She grinned. "What took ya?"

Eddy rolled his eyes, and placed the two drinks down on the table next to Christie, and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table. On the way, he couldn't help but peer down the front of Christie's rather brief bikini top. She didn't seem to notice, thankfully. "There's a queue at the bar. What can I say?"

"There's a queue at the bar."

"I just said that."

She giggled. "Then why did you ask what you could say?"

Eddy paused a few seconds, then rolled his eyes. "It's a figure of speech, girl…get used to it."

"Oh…alright then…" She reached for the nearest glass, and gazed back over the ocean from the veranda overlooking the beach.

***

Further down the long sandy beach, there seemed to be quite a bit of commotion stirring up the peaceful holiday atmosphere. Two women were literally at each other's throats.

"You bitch! He's mine! I laid eyes on him first!"

"No you didn't! He likes me! He doesn't even want to look at you, you dirty whore!"

"He saw me first and I saw him first! Keep your filthy hands off him!"

"At least I have class!"

"At least I have breasts!"

And with that, the blonde and the brunette sisters tore into each other again, with more fighting skill than most of the men spectating the awesome fight. The brunette, who wore a red bikini, ended up getting beaten down eventually by her larger blonde sister, who wore a black one-piece. Screaming and hair pulling went on for a few seconds longer, before a few guys began muttering and meandered off to go and flirt with safer women.

Finally, the girls realised the men under question had left, and stopped trying to kill one another.

"Nina…I'm still better than you."

"Daddy would disagree…he always loved me more. Besides, who beat who in the last three Iron Fist tournaments?"

"Shut up…"

Nina smirked at her sister. "Why not settle this in a sportsman-like manner, Anna? I challenge you to a game of beach volleyball…gather a team, and meet me over at the volleyball court by the flags."

Anna rolled her eyes. "And how would that prove my superiority?"

Nina grinned in reply. "Who can pick the best players, who can play the best game…oh and, I'm surprised you'd even heard of a six-syllable word like 'superiority', pea-brain…"

Anna growled, huffed, and stalked off in the other direction to find team members. She couldn't back down, that would let Nina win by default.

***

Michelle couldn't help but watch her daughter stare unblinkingly at the crazy young redhead riding the waves further out off the shore. The poor girl seemed to be absolutely absorbed in the boy's attractive body, but she needn't stare so hard.

"Julia sweetie…I don't know what you see in him, but I know there's something…but all the same, do you need to stare quite so hard?"

Julia blushed, and grinned at her mother bashfully. "I'm not staring, mom, I'm watching…"

Michelle chuckled. "Sure you are. If you 'watch' much harder, your eyes will roll out of your head…"

"I told you, I'm not staring! Now, if it was Jin, I'd be staring…"

Michelle cut her off. "The Mishima boy!? I don't even want to hear about it…I told you, they're evil…"

She couldn't understand why her mother would brand them from one bad experience. Kazuya didn't seem as bad as his father, and Jin was the nicest person she'd ever met, even if she'd only spoken to him once. "Whatever you say, mother."

Before an uncomfortable silence could ensue, the pair was approached by a brunette in a much-too-revealing crimson bikini.

"Ah, the Changs. I saw the both of you at a few of the past tournaments…either of you any good at volleyball?"

Neither of them could understand the woman through the thick Irish accent at first, but Julia smiled after a few seconds. "I have a mean serve…"


	2. The Grudge Match Begins

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You're the only reason I've written the second chapter so quickly, you lovely people out there…domo arigatou! By the way…intense Anna/Chang/Ling bashing may come soon. Well, not intense…more like subtle axe-weilding, mostly on the topic of IQ. Aight. On with it, you fool *bashes head*

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Tekken. However, I own a Kazuya plushie. If I were an evil mistress, he'd wear a thong…but for now, he's in a long leather coat, shirt, pants and boots…with a little gold tie ^_____^;; Everyone, aww on the count of three…

***

Beach Day

Nina stalked through the pavilion of the nearby beach bar, and onto the veranda. She knew exactly who to look for, and exactly where to find him. And indeed, there was Eddy Gordo; lounging around in the most hideously brightly coloured boardies she'd ever seen. Sighing softly, she strolled up to him and stood beside him.

"I heard you have a mean spike in volleyball, Mr Gordo…"

Eddy blinked, and raised a brow at the blonde. "Hell yeah…you havin' a game?"

Nina nodded, smirking. "Yes…I'm having a grudge match against my poofy sister…want to help me beat her ass into the sand?"

Eddy grinned, and sat up, setting his drink aside. "Sure as hell more fun than hanging around here!"

Christie looked up and pouted. "But what about me, Eddy? What am I gonna do when you're gone?"

"You can be goal keep."

Christie grinned. "Oh really? Thanks, Eddy!"

As Nina and Eddy headed off to find more team members, Nina glanced over at Eddy and smirked slyly. "Goal keep…good one…just wait until she finds out there aren't any goals in volleyball…"

Eddy just nodded knowingly.

***

Kazuya felt a shadow cast itself over him. Suddenly, the sky didn't seem an angry red from behind his eyelids, and his skin had stopped feeling like it was a hundred degrees. He slowly opened one eye – but what he saw was enough to not only make the other one fly open, but enough to make him bolt upright and stare in surprise too.

"Williams?!"

The blonde grinned. "Mishima!"

Jin opened both eyes, and watched the two in confusion.

Kazuya frowned slightly. "What do you want?"

Nina smiled almost seductively, and looked Kazuya's body up and down as she sat down on a corner of the towel he was sitting on. "My, you look different from the Kazuya I remember at the fourth tournament…"

Kazuya's expression didn't change. "One word: G-Corporation."

She couldn't help but look him up and down again as he said that. No wonder he looked so young. No older than he did in the second tournament, she supposed. "Are you any good with ball sports?"

Both the Mishima boys arched a dark brow. Jin responded first. "Ball sports? Like volleyball and football?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just like beach volleyball."

Jin glanced at Kazuya, almost as if asking permission, only to see him with one corner of his lips curled upward. "I know how to play…why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm looking for team members for a round of volleyball against Anna. She deserves an ass-kicking…"

Both the boys looked at each other, and grinned. "I'll take any opportunity to make her break a nail…"

***

Dead ahead was a massive crater; ground zero.

To either side, no sign of life.

The massive hump in the centre of the land's decimation obliterated most of the dry scenery from view.

…And behind it, sat Ling Xiaoyu with a bucket and spade.

Anna approached the sixteen-year-old chinese girl with her hands on her hips, and one brow raised.

"Hey kid, wanna game o' volleyball?"

Xiaoyu didn't look up, but continued to pile sand onto the sandcastle, which was by now the same height as her sitting down.

"Ey, did you hear me?"

She blinked, and glanced up, smiling innocently. "Oh, Miss Williams, I couldn't understand you!" She sounded almost sickeningly enthusiastic, yet somehow rather cute in a very innocent way.

Anna rolled her eyes and rested her weight further onto one hip. "Well? Do you want to play a game of beach volleyball? You get to beat the crap out of my sister…"

Xiaoyu's eyes brightened. "Is Jinny-chan gonna be there?"

"Who's that?"

Xiaoyu looked as if Anna had just asked her if the sky is always blue. "Jinny-chan, silly! You know, Jin Kazama…"

"Oh, the Mishima brat…I dunno, I haven't seen him here today…"

Xiaoyu pouted. Anna saw this, and grinned. "Aww, does someone have a kwushy-wushy on Jinny-winny?"

"No, I don't have a crush on anyone!" Xiaoyu blurted, turning crimson across the cheeks. "I just wanted to know if he was gonna be there!"

Deciding not to get into another fight, Anna backed down. After all, this wasn't Nina she was squabbling with. "Well, he might be."

"Okay!" Xiaoyu acted as if nothing had happened before that, and bounced up happily, attaching herself to Anna's arm. "When are we gonna play?"

***

Kazuya and Jin glanced at each other, and Eddy scratched the back of his head. She couldn't be serious.

But she was. "Hwoarang!" Nina bellowed, her voice surprisingly clear over the rushing and crashing of the waves. The redhead heard her, and after a moment or so, he hopped off his surfboard and walked back to shore with it under one arm.

"Whaddyawant, blondie?"

Nina resisted the urge to slap him. If she did, she'd be passing up a valuable team member, who might even go with Anna. Then again, Anna only chooses pretty or nice people…Nina, on the other hand, had so far picked the most agile guys she could, since she figured they'd be better sportsmen than someone like Anna. "I was wondering if you'd like the chance to have a nice friendly game of volleyball…"

The Korean wrinkled his nose. "Volleyball? That's for girls."

Jin grinned. "Oh, so you're scared I have a better serve than you, eh? Might as well go back to floating around on your little board like a penguin…"

Hwoarang's eye twitched. "You're on, Kazama…"

Eddy rolled his eyes, and stepped up to form a triangle with the other two. "Watch it, you're both on the same team…we get to make Anna squeak and squeal about getting sand in her panties…"

"Oh…alright then…that sounds like more fun than beating Jin's ass…"

"Oh sure, it's more fun since you'll never be able to do the latter…"

"Don't be so sure, you little Japanese prick…"

Kazuya stepped in. "Watch what you say about Japanese!"

Hwoarang blinked. "Uh…who're you?"

Kazuya pulled off his shades and glared. Since his eyes were visible now, Hwoarang recognised him immediately. "…oh…"

Nina stepped in between all of them. "Alright, you four…we need six players…who do you suggest as a sixth player?"

Everyone looked from one to another, then around the beach for someone else to recruit…then Kazuya smirked his trademark smirk.

***

She felt betrayed. Utterly, totally, completely betrayed.

By her best friend.

She couldn't believe it…Eddy of all people had blown her off. But why?

She'd gone to the bar to get another drink, and bragged about being goal keep for the volleyball match to the tender. He'd laughed, and explained that she'd been tricked. Boy, was she furious.

Then she saw just who she was looking for.

"Hey, Anna!"

***

Lei Wulong was quite happy where he was, draped casually over a towel, soaking up the delicious summer sun. Since he was off duty for once, he was able to completely relax, without having to worry about catching criminals, doing investigations, or, in short, getting his hands dirty.

Then, a shadow engulfed his field of vision.

"Hey! You're blocking my sun!"

All he saw was that annoying street punk grinning down at him. "What are you doing here?!"

Hwoarang grinned more, though at the same time, he was pondering Kazuya's sanity in asking the stupid cop to play. "Wanna help up beat Anna's ass?"

Lei raised a brow. "Anna Williams? As in Nina Williams' sister?" Then he saw Nina standing off a little way, arms folded, obviously not approving of the situation. "Erm…I'm supposed to arrest her…"

Eddy rolled his eyes, grabbed Lei's arm, and wrenched him to his feet. "Forget about it man, you're off duty! This is fun and games and Anna-bashing!"

His face softened slightly, and he flicked his long hair back over his shoulders. "Anna-bashing? Doesn't sound too bad…"

The two Mishima boys rolled their eyes and smirked at each other, Hwoarang scratched the back of his head and walked off, and the other three followed him, since he was heading towards the volleyball court.

"Oh, and by the way," Nina began, "I'm the team leader…handcuffing the team leader is not allowed."

Lei gave her a look. "Fine. I'll let you off for today."  
  


***

Anna was doing well, so she believed. She had quite a team; Nina would never beat her at this one. So far, there were four women; and women are generally fantastic volleyball players. That, and all the men on the sidelines would stare at HER team, since they were all so much sexier than anyone else Nina could round up!

Julia, her first member, was down to Earth but still attractive…she was sure she had a good game too. After all, she looked like a beachy person. And Xiaoyu, so full of life and energy. She'd never miss the ball! And Christie…well, everyone will be watching Anna's team very carefully with Christie in there. Then again, everyone will be watching her more than anyone else, would they not? After all, she was the sexiest creature on the planet. 

Ah, but as for the last two players…who should she pick?

Her attention was momentarily drawn toward a large crowd of squealing bikini-clad women. Within seconds, she'd clawed her way to the front of the foray, and found herself staring at the chest of a well-muscled, well-tanned Asian man. She looked up, and her knees went weak.

"Lee!"

He looked down, and his eyes widened in surprise beneath his silver hair. "Anna?!"

Anna nodded, and hugged him so tight he thought his ribs might break. "Yes, it's me, Lee sweetie! Long time no see!"

He sighed, smiled ever so slightly, and dragged her off. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, I was thinking, err…hey!" She pouted, but brushed the jibe off. "I was thinking, maybe you'd like to join me in a game of volleyball against my sister. It'll be fun!"

Lee looked down at his stomach. "Well, I could use some exercise…"

She didn't disagree. "Great! Now we only need one more team member…" Glancing back at her team, she noticed Julia's thoughtful expression. The young girl pulled subconsciously at her bra strap, and smiled.  
  


"Maybe my mom wants to play…"


	3. You Can't Be Serious

A/N: I receive my reviews via email. Needless to say, after ignoring my half dead account for a day or so, I was flooded with reviews, asking for more. Well…here we go. More volleyball. By the way…yes, Lee bashing. This is also the Lee from a similar reality to that of my story 'Chaolan's Confession', minus the sex. Read, and see what I mean.

Ps: Is this even funny? I'm trying to get to the part when the real humour gets going…I hope I'm not boring anyone…

Disclaimer: Yadda-yadda…dun own Tekken…own a Kazuya plushie. If I were an omnipotent entity, I'd make him real and such…whatever. Yeah that…Namco owns Tekken…

I think I'm done now. Late night typin' ain't good for coherence o.@;;

***

Beach Day

Kazuya looked at the volleyball court in dismay. It was a marked out patch of burning hot sand with a ratty net between the two sectors…and a large crowd was already gathering around the outside. Suddenly, he was glad he was practically unrecognisable; he had his raven hair hanging loose about his neck and shoulders – no gel – and he looked as if he were only in his late twenties, thanks to G-Corporation messing around with him again…that, and he was in 'mufti'.

"You're kidding…right?"

Nina shot him a glare. "Of course not! This is _the_ volleyball court, and you, mister, are going to play like your life depends on it! Don't force me to _make_ your life depend on it…"

Kazuya rolled his eyes behind the reflective shades. "I could take on your stupid sister and her shmoo-sisters single-handedly…"

Hwoarang interrupted. "Yeah yeah sure sure whatEVer…"

Jin gave him a firm elbow in the ribs. "Shut up Red, he'll kick your ass…"

"Suuuuure he will…if he doesn't break a hip!"

"Remember how I beat you up at the last tournament? Of course you do. I'd make a note that he did the same thing to me in half the time…"

Hwoarang shut up.

Eddy and Lei noticed the sudden silence, and paused their conversation about the Mishimas and their lawfulness at question – since both of them don't particularly like either of the Mishima boys – only to see a team of women approaching the opposite side of the volleyball court.

"Hey look, they're here!"

***

The crowd began to get a little more excited, especially as Lee arrived with the swarm of five women around him; Anna clinging to him around the elbow with both arms. The silver haired Devil glanced quickly over at the other team, and swallowed the lump that suddenly rose in his throat; what had he gotten himself into?! There was Eddy…he was bound to be good at this stuff. And Jin…that boy was sure as hell strong, and Hwoarang was always too quick for him. Lei shouldn't be too much trouble…Nina he knew would be there. And then there was that handsome creature he didn't seem to recognise. Reminded him of someone he once knew…

Anna found herself gawking at the competition…typical Nina, the slut, had picked out all the hot guys from the tournament…and one random sex bomb she'd never seen before. She should have thought of that…these girls might not be so good at volleyball…though Lee might save them.

***

Jin wandered casually over to the firm white ball that bounced into the middle of the court and lay there in the sand, and picked it up with one slender hand. He glanced over at the opposition again; oh no, not those two. Julia and Xiaoyu…those two little teenyboppers never knew when to leave him alone…and now that he'd noticed them, they'd looked quickly away, blushing, as if caught staring. Oh well, he'd just have to polish them up nicely with this game, and hope they'll fall in love with someone else. After all, a choice between a psychopathic native-Indian (wannabe) and a hyperactive immature Chinese girl isn't one every guy would want to make. 

After collecting the ball, Jin headed to the back of the court, standing in the centre; Eddy wandered over to his left, and his father stood to his right. In front of him was Hwoarang – waving his ass at him rudely, mind you – with Nina to his left and Lei to his right. On the far end of the court, Anna took up the rear right position; Julia stood next to her, and Xiaoyu stood on the far left. In front of her, Michelle stood, with Lee in the front centre, and Christie undecided as to where she was meant to stand.

Jin tossed the ball to Kazuya, since he was in the serving position. Kazuya caught it, and held it casually in one hand…after a second, his attention was broken by a loud rising of excited screams and cheers…a moment after that, a bright red bikini top landed over the arm the ball was in. Needless to say, his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened substantially; this bikini top was _not_ small! Everyone on both teams stared in the direction the bikini was shot from…all the men couldn't help but gawk. They exchanged glances as the lifeguards dragged the woman off for 'indecent exposure', allowing a slight bit of order to return to the playing field.

Blushing heavily, Kazuya shook the bra top off his arm and kicked it aside, and prepared to serve.

Just as he lowered his arm, ready to throw the ball up, Anna shrieked in rebellion.

"How dare you assume that you can serve first! We have to settle who serves first or it's not fair!"

Nina glared at her sister in dismay. "Oh WHAT?!"

She _had_ to be joking. They weren't _that_ immature…!


	4. Lee Hates Broken Fingernails

A/N: I am so terribly, terribly sorry I forgot the Lee bashing in the last chapter! I'm serious. I know I got everyone's hopes up, too. The fact of the matter was, I was incredibly sleepy at the time and I had my mind on other things, but I wrote anyway. Bad combination. See my hand here? I've even noted to myself to try and include Lee bashing. 

By the way, I don't Hwoarang-bash. I portray him as a stubborn, obstinate young man who constantly fights with Jin. Quite frankly, I like him as much as I like Devil…who comes second to Kazuya…along with Jin. As for Xiaoyu…sure, she's nice and all, but I can't stand people who bounce up and down like that. Personal thing. I smack 'em with an open fist. But hey, She's okay. Just not suitable for Jin-chan in my opinion. But that's just me. Don't let it put you off.

Oh and…uh…thanks for telling me my dern account doesn't accept anonymous reviews, Hwo-chan…I didn't actually know it was doing that. I'll change it when I upload this chapter. Funny that, it always annoyed me when I had to log in to send a review…thanks for bringing that up dude…

Anyhow, enough rambling once again. I'll try and make it coherent this time.

***

Beach Day

Hwoarang stepped forward, up to the volleyball net, and gave Anna a contemptuous sneer. "So what will you have us do, play 'scissors paper rock' like a group of schoolchildren?"

Anna frowned in reply, and folded her arms under her bikini top. "Actually, I am. Just like adults…not like children." Hwo-chan rolled his dark eyes as she finished, and threw his arms up in defeat, wandering back to his place. Jin watched him, and silently agreed with Hwoarang's frame of mind. It might be a good idea to drop out right there and then.

The crowd began to get louder and louder, discussing the strange turn of events. Kazuya, still unrecognised by everyone except his team-mates, crossed his side of the court over to Nina, whispering harshly in her ear. She growled at him in reply, but he responded once more. 

"Fine, fine," she sneered, stalking up to the net, "I'll play the stupid game with my stupid little sister!"

Smirking, the disguised Mishima returned to his position on the bottom right, and picked up the ball.

***

  
From the other side of the court, Lee couldn't help but wonder exactly who it was Nina had chosen. He recognised everyone except this raven-haired beauty…the youthful creature was enough to make him buzz all over. In fact, he wanted to see him without the shorts on.

_Ugh no, bad thoughts,_ Lee scolded himself, _What if he's not like that?_

He wasn't sure whether he could safely even approach the young man around here, but since he had _such_ good looks, he was almost certain, if put in the right place, he could seduce the young man.

Then again, he'd never seduced a man before. 

But this guy was different. He reminded him of someone…someone from long ago, he'd practically forgotten about. He couldn't even remember who it was, in fact.

At any rate, he wanted to meet him, and possibly run his hands over him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Michelle.

"Lee…have you got a hard…?!"

***

Scissors, Rock

Scissors, Paper.

Scissors, Rock.

"Anna, would you stop using those stupid scissors?!"

Anna rolled her eyes sarcastically, as if it was plainly obvious why she was using scissors. "No, because scissors can't lose!"

Nina resisted the urge to set Hwoarang or Eddy on her. "Let's test that theory."

Scissors, Rock.

"Damn…"

Scissors, Rock.

"Aye…"

Scissors, Rock.

"Nina, stop it damn it…"

Paper, Scissors.

"Nina!"

Rock, Paper.

"Nina! Stop it!"

"Okay, that settles it. My team goes first."

***

Kazuya took a short step backward, let the ball sail elegantly from his left hand into the air, and gracefully but swiftly swung his right hand below the ball as it came down again, sending it in an arc over the net. It was a slow, graceful serve, just to get the game going, and to test the other team's reactions.

The ball came plummeting down toward Lee. With a small yip, Lee stepped back and watched on as it landed in the ground, leaving a small crater, and rolled off down the court.

Nina arched a sharp brow. "What was that, Chaolan?"

Lee blinked a couple of times, and shrugged. "I didn't want it to hit me."

The men on the opposing team tried not to kill themselves laughing. Xiaoyu scooped up the ball as it rolled toward her, and swung it underarm beneath the net, back to the mystery man…in doing so, she flicked one foot up behind her with a little jump and let out a little squeak. It was so good to be alive!

Kazuya caught the ball in his left hand and tossed it into the air. This time, however, he leaped up into the air with it, and brought his hand down, overarm, and hit the ball firmly with the ball of his hand. It sailed over the net like a meteorite, headed straight for Anna. She, however, was slightly more ready this time, and already had her hands linked together, palms up, with her arms outstretched. She swung them at the ball, letting it bounce off her forearms. The result was quite painful, considering the force in which the ball headed toward her and rebounded, and her pale flesh took on a ball-shaped red stain; she yowled with the pain, and rubbed her smarting lower arms.

The ball was high in the air. A moment later, it reversed course and headed downward between Michelle and Lee. Once again, Lee jumped aside, so Michelle had to angle herself so she could set the ball; spring it up with the extended fingers of both hands. She managed this, but ended up falling over in the process, landing in an ungraceful heap on the sand.

From there, the ball sailed slowly backward, toward Xiaoyu. She panicked, and madly swung her arms about, jumping up and down at the same time, and by sheer coincidence, the ball hit, and soared back over the net, spinning around like a washing machine out of control.

Jin had his hands together, ready, since the ball was headed for him in an obscure fashion. It bounced firmly off his muscular forearms, and high into the air. Unlike Anna, he held his arms perfectly taut and straight, so the flesh wasn't assaulted with the associated smarting of a rock-hard volleyball flying at you at great speed. The ball, now on a slightly straighter path, flew toward Nina, who quickly sprung it back up with her fingers. Unfortunately, she lost her balance from stepping back to meet it, and toppled over into the sand. 

After being flicked backward again, the ball headed toward Kazuya. He'd never played volleyball before, but he'd always had an ornate talent for being able to imitate a physical skill with reasonable accuracy on his first try. He also knew how to spike a ball. This usually involves leaping up and striking it firmly with the ball of your palm, sending it flying toward the enemy team, preferably fast, in an area they'd be less able to react in. That's exactly what he did, in a mildly awkward manner; limbs in all directions, and a feeble effort to remain standing afterward. The volleyball plummeted down once again toward Lee, who made a pathetic attempt to hit it with his arm, missed, and fell over onto his side, after which the ball had the absolute _gall_ to bounce off his head to add salt to the wound. The crowd found the whole incident rather amusing.

Once again, the ball was rolled under the net, and Kazuya caught it. "When are we changing positions?" He dusted the sand off the ball as he asked. 

Nina shrugged. "After the first to five is achieved, I suppose…clockwise rotation. Any disagreements?"  
  
Did anyone dare disagree? Disagree with a professional assassin?

Once again, Kazuya served the ball over the net with excess force. Julia, who happened to have her eyes locked on Hwoarang's abdominal muscles, didn't realise it was headed for her, and it rebounded off her head and soared onward into the crowd. She wavered, and shook the sand out of her hair.

"Hey you big lug, do that again and I'll deck ya!"

Kazuya didn't move much in reply, just shrugged. He bit back all the sarcastic, smartassed comments he was tempted to unleash.

And so the score was four nil to Nina's team. Kazuya caught the ball once again, sighed with the repetition, and launched it into the air again. 

On the other side of the net, Christie decided she wanted to do something useful. She couldn't understand why everyone made it look so difficult; instead of letting the ball hit her, she leaped up, and neatly caught it in her hands, swung her arms back as she landed back on the ground, and threw the ball over the net again. The other team was so dumbstruck that they let it hit the ground and roll aside.

Lee gave her a dismayed look. "What was that?! You're not allowed to _throw_ the ball! You're not allowed to catch it either! Have you _never_ played volleyball?!"

Christie shrugged. "I've played air hockey at the arcade…"

Anna slapped her forehead, until something caught her eye. Lee was staring off deep into the bounds of the other team…at one of the team members presumably…but below his eyes was a sight to behold. Well, actually, it was nothing fantastic really.

"Lee…have you got a hard AGAIN?!"

What was that boy thinking?! He couldn't possibly have the idiocy to be thinking about the enemy woman at a time like this, oh no! But there were only men otherwise.

He blushed. "No, I haven't. You just think I do."

Julia sighed and kicked at the sand with her toes. "I'll betcha he's thinking about jacking to a picture of Eddy or something in the nude…either that or his ugly brother…wherever he might be."

Lee had no time to respond. Michelle interrupted him just as he opened his mouth. "Now now Julia, you know that insulting people isn't lady-like…"

Julia frowned. "But he's a Mishima! And he IS ugly! Did you even SEE him at the last tournament?!"

Lee growled. "He's not ugly! He's just not what your average person would consider movie star material…goddamn, you people are so biased…"

Anna was about to add to it all, but she noticed the other team changing positions. Great, it looked to her like they meant business. Pity her jokers didn't. Then again, maybe Lee's _little_ problem would help scare them into submission. Or something.


	5. Get On With It!

A/N: Whatever's reviews had me giggling insanely just thinking about the various avenues this story could take. Just as a note though, Kazuya, thanks to the G-Corporation fiddling with him again, looks as he does in Tekken Tag Tournament (ie: 28 years old and deadly handsome ~_^)…only in this story, he hasn't got stupidly large amounts of styling gel in his hair. If you blast a hurricane at it, in other words, it's gonna fly everywhere. Leave it alone, and it'll just hang down his shoulders and such. He's got sunglasses on too…and since he's over 50 chronologically, no one actually recognises him at all, except his team members.

But hey, the idea of Lee getting a hard over Jin is entirely possible…if you've read one of my other stories you'll know EXACTLY what Lee is thinking, since this Lee is based on that other story, minus the sex…but Jin *is* attractive – very attractive – and Lee's anything but straight. So yeah. Take a wild guess here and there.

Thank you once again, everyone, for your friendly reviews (and not so friendly reviews…constructive criticism is just as helpful as mindless glorification and worship…Mwaha). I have no intention of stopping this story yet, nor will I for some time to come…at least, not until the bitching is all over, which could take a few days. Speaking of a few days, sorry about the long time between chapters. Did it with my other stories too – last year of school ain't kind to authors.

At any rate, how about less psychotic babble from me and more story? Yes, you say? Shut yer yap, you say? Your wish is my command ^_^;

***

Beach Day

Kazuya pretended not to notice the mutterings about him, and took them with his usual stoic reserve. Casually, he stepped off to the left, taking Jin's place at rear centre, and allowing Lei to take his turn at serving. Everyone else cycled around accordingly, amongst short snickers over the opposition's lack of a full brain between them all.

A rush of warm wind ruffled Hwoarang's crimson hair for a moment, then let it settle all over the place. He rolled his dark eyes and contemptuously flicked it back behind his head where it belonged. Then everything went black.

Jin ended up doing a double take when he saw what landed in Hwoarang's face. He also noticed all of the men on his team staring, bug-eyed, at the direction it came from.

He reached up and pulled whatever it was that landed on his face off. It appeared to be…a black thong?! Blushing slightly, he glanced over next to him to see Eddy gawking in the opposite direction…he followed suit, and ended up gawking too. It was a young woman, curvy and tanned, who'd removed her thong and thrown it at him, and was now waving flirtatiously. Of course, he grinned, and proceeded to strut toward her – why miss such a common opportunity? Not all guys are born as sexy as he – only to find himself being knocked to the ground a moment later.

Above him, upside down, was a coldly furious Nina Williams.

"Listen hot-shot, we're here to play ball, not strip poker…"

Sighing, he rubbed his bruised head and stood up, tossing the thong back at the woman. Though, so as to not disappoint her, he lipsed the words, 'maybe later'…

***

The women on Anna's team were ready to throw heavy objects at the distraction, when they all came to the same conclusion; a distraction on the minds of their opponent will hamper their efforts to play a proper game. Lee, though, was partially distracted by the woman's nakedness, and partially distracted by the handsome young man on the other team. In fact, something about him reminded him of Jin…and come to think of it, Kazuya. Then again, it was highly doubtful he was actually related at all; he was probably just some young surfie that Nina hitched up out of the sand to fill in the gap.

Christie snatched the ball. "I'm serving! I'm serving!" Lee just sighed and stood back. 

"Sure, go ahead, break a leg…"

She frowned at him, then looked down at the ball. "Hey Ed-dy…how do I serve again…?"

He groaned from the other side of the net. "Hit it girl, just hit it…"

She arched a brow, shrugged, then threw it into the air, and hammered it with her knuckles as it came down, sending it soaring, once again, back into the air and over the net. Inefficient yes, but possibly effective.

That is, if Hwoarang hadn't caught on as fast as he did. As soon as the ball came over the net, he joined both fists together, linking the fingers, and brought them down over the top of the ball, sending it flying into the sand on Anna's team's side of the net. What else could one say? The score was, needless to say, now six-nil.

Julia closed her eyes, shook her head, and rubbed her temples. Why did they have to bother with the ditz and the fag? Oh well, it was just a game. She scooped up the ball as it rolled to her, and rolled it under the net to Lei.

Lei picked it up and spun it about in his hands some, then imitated Kazuya's earlier method of releasing it into the air, then hitting it underarm rather than over his head, sending it flying over the net toward Xiaoyu. She, in turn, put her fists together like everyone else had so far when it came to reacting to a hit over the net, and batted it back up into the air off her forearms. Once again, she didn't have the technique quite right, so even as the ball flew onward perfectly, it still smarted enough to make her squeal and jump up and down. The ball raced down toward Julia, who was ready this time. She got beneath it, and poked it upward with the tips of her fingers, toward Anna. 

Even though she was the captain of the team, Anna didn't really have fantastic volleyball skills. She almost panicked when the ball headed for her, and swung a slender arm over her head. With her fist clenched, she struck the ball, sending it flying forward. Just…not quite high enough. In no time, the ball had hit the net; the net caught it, bowed with the force delivered to it, and threw the ball right back at its aggressor with equal force; the result; Anna getting hit in the head with a ball and falling onto her backside.

From the other side of the net, Nina sighed and put one hand to the side of her face. This was pointless. It wasn't even a proper match! In fact, it wasn't a match at all, it was a goofball parade. She passed an eye over each of her comrades, all of which looked as bored as she, and wondered just how long they'd have to keep this up. After a moment of deciding how much to humiliate her sister, Nina finally spoke.

"Anna, just how long are we going to keep this up? When I challenged you, I challenged you because I thought it would be a _challenge_!"

Anna glared as she stood up, rubbing her smarting forehead; which by now had a large red mark across it like a medal. "I don't know, it was your stupid idea. First to twenty or something."

First to twenty…great, they'd be there all day. Or so Nina thought.

Eddy obviously didn't. "Well at this rate, since we've only been playing a few minutes, that won't be too hard to get done in the next quarter of an hour! Good luck to you, Ms Williams, and your team of flightless birds…"

He had a point. Smirking, Nina caught the ball as it came skidding under the net, and passed it to Lei. He, in turn, caught it, threw it up into the air, and hit it over the net in his ungainly yet somewhat effective way. Christie, for once, did something right and bounced it aimlessly off her forearms, and began yowling about the smarting sensation a moment later. Julia saw it coming, and set it back in the air with the tips of her fingers, letting it soar forward towards Lee. Quickly, he leaped into the air, and spiked it over the net, downward, towards the first row of enemies standing facing him.

Nina dove forward and bounced the ball off her forearms, landed on the ground, but quickly got back to her feet. Jin saw the ball flying toward him, along with a perfect opportunity to simply skip the formalities and give them all hell; he didn't set it at all, he merely spiked it, all the way from the back of the court, over the net, and between Xiaoyu and the rear of the court – of course, with all his strength. The ball did exactly as he planned. And Xiaoyu, in an effort to hit it, fell over backwards, allowing it to bounce off the sand, and roll down the beach a little way. 8-nil.

Eddy glanced over his shoulder and grinned somewhat at Jin. "See, tolja man, this will all be over in a flash."

Hwoarang grinned too, as Jin smirked back, and caught the ball as it rolled back. "The sooner the better, I have a few people waiting for me." He motioned toward a few of the bikini-clad women on the sidelines.

Rolling his eyes behind his shades, Kazuya muttered under his breath, "Get your head out of your shorts and back onto the playing field, kid," just low enough so Hwoarang would barely hear it, "and save all of that for later."


End file.
